Black and White
by SpiritsongCat
Summary: What do we know about our optimistic Icecloud during the Great battle? And our bold Smokefoot? When Smokefoot comes to aid Icecloud in a fight against the Dark Forest, he can't help but enjoy her company. After the battle, both cats won't forget each other. They believe a little friendship won't hurt, but when it becomes something more, what are the black and white cats to do?


**Hello again! SpiritsongCat is here to write with another friend, Velvetclaw. Velvetclaw has a completely different writing style to me. Her stories are more dialogue-based and are amateur, if it's okay for me to say that. *hides* Hopefully, this story will help improve her writing skills!**

**Hm, anyways, I've always loved Icecloud and her fanfics of Lion x Ice has bothered me. Being a huge fan of Icecloud and a fan of Ice x Mouse, all the Lion/Ice stuff weren't my cup of tea. I can't get 10 stories of Icecloud with the Lionblaze filter off. If I offended any Lion x Ice fan, keep in mind I don't like the shipping, _not you_!**

**Then, I read Rebel, by ScopioB and KatieK101. It was the best Icecloud story I've ever read (considering there aren't many anyways). Thus, this story was born. Smoke x Ice won my favor after that story. Am I rambling too much?**

* * *

Smokefoot could feel his heart thunder in his chest. It was beating at a rapid pace, and Smokefoot hoped his clanmates couldn't hear his fear. His breathing was far from steady. _Is this the end? Which of my clanmates will I lose in this battle?_ The questions contaminated his mind. He looked around at each familiar face he grew up with. To say that you weren't afraid makes you a fool, but Smokefoot _would_ be a fool in this case because as much as he knew he was afraid, he would never say it out loud. Smokefoot wondered if this will be his end, or will the Dark Forest warriors dominate the forest. There were many possible outcomes! _I will never be afraid of these _dead cats! Smokefoot forced himself to appear unruffled by the event, but then he realized he wasn't paying attention to Blackstar as he heard his name.

"...and Smokefoot, you will not stop for any means when you are going to aid ThunderClan," the ShadowClan leader commanded, "This situation is life or death, of not just a single cat, but the Clans together with StarClan. That means if you are in any need to kill an opponent, feel free to do so." The last words hardened and became chilling and dismissive.

Smokefoot thought in disgust, _ThunderClan! Of all Clans, Blackstar chose me to help ThunderClan!_ Then he remembered the black and white cat's words, _...the Clans together with StarClan._ Smokefoot shook his messy black pelt and nodded to no one in particular. The thought of ThunderClan needing help made him feel more confident. After all, if one Clan is gone, then the rest of the Clans will come tumbling down, right? That was enough for Smokefoot as he headed out towards ThunderClan with his patrol.

The woodland trees that loomed over the ShadowClan cats seemed unwelcoming and unpleasant. How could any cat live in such a forest that filtered out very little sunlight? Yowls and screeches interrupted their thoughts, and they raced towards the fighting. Smokefoot's nervousness started again. His heart began beating like crazy at this point. His fear was kept within him, and it kept growing stronger. Smokefoot didn't know if he could feel the ground anymore. The black tom barely heard the call to battle, and the time seemed to slow down. It was as if he could control every moment, no matter how brief. All he could hear was himself breathing and his heartbeat. In a normal battle, Smokefoot would have been confident and battle-ready. But this battle felt _different. _It wasn't a win-lose skirmish, it was a life-death... war. As he arrived at the ThunderClan battle grounds, it barely looked like anything, just a swarm of dark-stained pelts and blood. Smokefoot fought with himself to regain control, _Smokefoot, what's wrong? These are just dead cats that can't fight for themselves because they need to recruit other cats! You can defeat these mouse-hearts!_ Just as he thought he couldn't hold it anymore, a bright white streak caught his attention from the corner of his eye. He turned to that direction, and saw a white ThunderClan she-cat struggling in a fight.

Her fur was ruined by tears and scratches, but in Smokefoot's eyes, she was beautiful. The black tom launched into the fray, all his nervousness forgotten. The white she-cat turned to him. Her face was in full view to the ShadowClan tom. She had dazzling blue eyes that seemed to reflect a bright sky, and a pleasant look that made Smokefoot's heart soar. However, all she did was briefly nod before immediately attacking a Dark Forest cat. Smokefoot was dazed until a hiss and a pain that seared his face broke his chain of thoughts. Retaliating, he managed to pin the Dark Forest warrior. As it ran away in defeat after a few slashes, Smokefoot felt energy pulse through him. His claws were itching to sink into a filthy Dark Forest cat. His will was granted as he and the white she-cat finished several more, their attacks matched blow for blow. But after they defeated another few cats, Smokefoot felt he was loosing the energy. If he was allowed to collapse down, he would. He panted and slouched a little. _How many of these frog-brains are there?_ Smokefoot thought in resentment.

"I don't know. There are a lot, but I have no idea why many cats _want_ to join this lot!" his ThunderClan ally spoke up. Her voice was the most charming voice he ever heard. Smokefoot realized he was wondering aloud. His gazed quickly snapped to her. She, in response, blinked, confusion flickered in her blue eyes. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"O-oh, erm. Sorry," he couldn't even say anything that sounded quirky in response. _Get a grip, Smokefoot! You are ShadowClan! You are Smokefoot! You know how to talk to she-cats!_ he scolded himself, _Yeah, but she's so gorgeous, it's hard to believe she's ThunderClan.__  
_

"Excuse me? You haven't even introduced yourself. I thought ShadowClan cats were arrogant and bold, not meek and shy!"

Alright, that snapped Smokefoot into reality. "Excuse yourself. I didn't think a _ThunderClan_ cat _wanted_ to speak to us ShadowClanners! You always think you are so great, acting as the noble heroes!" he scoffed, mischief laced his tone.

"Alright, no more play time. So, I'm Icecloud. We made a pretty good team, didn't we? I think that's that last of the first wave. So, what's your name. Wasn't your name like Snook-something?"

Smokefoot didn't even notice that no more enemies were within their range, thank StarClan that Icecloud pointed it out otherwise he would've said something stupid. _Great, that's the last of the first wave. Now what do I say?_ Smokefoot quickly shuffled his mind for a smart reply. He had an idea, "Well, Icecloud, that's a pretty name, especially for ThunderClan," Smokefoot forced himself not to purr as Icecloud twitched her tail, "and I'm sure we were able to win because _I_ was with you." The ThunderClan she-cat rolled her eyes. Smokefoot was enjoying this, but if he were to burst a _mrrow_ of laughter, it would spoil the fun, so he continued, "Speaking of which, how could you not know me! ThunderClan must be shy out of their pelts if they don't know Smokefoot!"

"Getting a little naughty, there, are you?" Icecloud took a mockingly brazen step forwards. "Well, _Smokefoot,_ I'd be happy to correct that you were about to drop dead like a stone in the river when we finished!"

Smokefoot gave Icecloud a smile that read, "Challenge excepted!" This she-cat wasn't _only good-looking_, her personality was ideal too. Smokefoot couldn't hold it anymore and let the laughter pour out. "Ahaha! O-okay! Ha... ha! Truce, right?" the words could barely get out, and Smokefoot hoped Icecloud understood the words. Their fake resentment of each other was absolutely _hilarious!_

"Huh! You asking me for a truce when you started this?" Icecloud scoffed, "Well, in actuality, yes, truce." Her voice calmed and returned to that singsong melody that Smokefoot adored.

"So, Icecloud, have you got any... special cat that you have laid those blue eyes on?" Smokefoot inquired. He wondered why he asked that, let alone wanted her reply to be no. _I'm _not_ in love with this cute ThunderClan furball! Yes, she's nice and good-looking, but really? _but the thoughts were more like Smokefoot trying to convince himself, rather than it being the case...

Icecloud's eyes widened in surprise and she stepped back. "Why should I tell you that?" she yelped.

Smokefoot looked at Icecloud apologetically, "If you don't want to, it's fine." He approached her gave her a reassuring nod.

"You know, Smokefoot, you aren't too bad... for a _ShadowClan_ cat," Icecloud recovered, and purred in amusement. Her soft, white pelt began to brush on his molted black one. Smokefoot was mildly surprised, but he soon relaxed. Although they were blood-stained and scathed, they were quite content.

A yowl to call all the ShadowClan cats back home to deal with a wave of enemies forced Smokefoot to break away from Icecloud. "Bye, Icecloud. I'll see you at gatherings, I'd wager?" he grinned.

"I'd hope so. It's nice meeting you," Icecloud meowed politely. They stepped away from each other and Smokefoot turned the opposite direction, his black paws padding away silently.

_That's the closest I'll ever get to Icecloud, I guess,_ Smokefoot let out a sigh with melancholy woven in it. _I'll likely only see her at gatherings._ Smokefoot glanced back and headed back to ShadowClan, his home.

* * *

**Phew, I took several hours to work this! So much for a prologue! Now it's Velvetclaw's turn. Ah, no more writing for me. Huhuhu.**

**I had no idea that I'd come to love Icecloud and Smokefoot together after this! I'm excited for the next chapter! Leave a review, yes? Helpful criticism is greatly appreciated!**

**~SpiritsongCat**


End file.
